XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Ash and Alain's fierce fight in the Kalos League finals continues on. This battle where neither of them yield an inch to the other gets more and more heated! And then the conclusion finally arrives: When the fierce fight concludes, will it be Ash that holds the laurels of the Kalos League victory in his hands? Or will it be Alain? Meanwhile, Team Flare are making suspicious moves behind the scenes of this fierce battle in the finals, getting ready for their biggest move. Episode Plot After electrocuting Charizard with Thunderbolt, Pikachu is ordered to use Quick Attack. However, he is too exhausted and is unable to and gets knocked down by Charizard's Flamethrower. As Charizard repeats its attack, Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ground, causing the rubble to be raised up and negate Flamethrower attack. Charizard uses Dragon Claw and uses it on Pikachu, intercepting his Iron Tail and defeating him. Ash goes to Pikachu and holds him, seeing the battle has just started. As Malva reports the battle, Jessie and Meowth are furious Pikachu lost. James wonders since when are they cheering for their enemy and is told they wouldn't want him to lose to Alain, after all the time their enemy defeated them. James is happy and they all cheer for their enemy. Bonnie is sad Pikachu lost, while Trevor notes Alain has Charizard and Bisharp left. Sawyer recalls Alain's Pokémon took some damage, while Clemont points out two of Ash's Pokémon are still at full health. Serena sees he is right and knows Ash will do good with the smile on his face. While Mairin roots for Alain, Ash sends Goodra. Alain, however, calls Charizard back and sends Bisharp. Goodra starts off with Rain Dance and fires Ice Beam. Bisharp evades the attack and goes to use Iron Head, but Goodra stops the attack and launches Bisharp away with its horns. Next, Goodra fires Dragon Pulse, which gets countered by Bisharp's Focus Blast. Bisharp charges and attacks Goodra with Iron Head, who used Bide. Goodra takes Bisharp's Focus Blast attack, as well as another Iron Head. With enough power, Goodra fires Bide, which phases Bisharp, who kneels, being wounded by the attack. While Keanan and the swamp Pokémon watch the battle, Clembot comments Goodra endured a lot of attacks, while Meyer comments they have an interesting battle. Both wanted to go to watch the battle, but have some work to do. Bisharp repeats Iron Head and it hits Goodra, who is badly wounded by these attacks. Bisharp goes to use Guillotine, while Goodra barely fires Dragon Pulse. Bisharp counters with the attack and defeats Goodra with the former attack. Bonnie is displeased Goodra lost, while Shauna realizes Ash has only one Pokémon left. Ash calls Goodra back and sends Greninja out. Malva comments Greninja is Ash's last Pokémon and thinks of the moment if it would be defeated. Jessie is furious to hear about such ominous words, but Meowth believes the enemy draws out more power than he has, while James reminds them they are the ones that "trained" Ash. Bisharp charges in to use Iron Head, while Greninja uses Double Team. Bisharp banishes the illusions, though Greninja evades its attack and defeats Bisharp with Water Shuriken. Bonnie and Serena cheer, while Sawyer realizes the rain Goodra summoned has empowered Greninja's Water Shuriken. Serena is glad, seeing this victory was achieved by Goodra's help. Alain sends Charizard again and reminds it this is the long-awaited battle against Greninja they strived for. Ash urges Greninja to show how strong they are and has it charge at Charizard, who flies towards Greninja. The latter dodges Charizard's Flamethrower and uses Cut, inflicting Charizard some damage. The rain from Rain Dance stops, but Clemont reminds Greninja has a type advantage. Ash, however, promises he and his Pokémon will win this battle. With his fist on his heart, Ash synchronizes with Greninja, who transforms itself. Sycamore, Diantha, Mairin, Lysandre and Team Rocket are astounded to see Ash-Greninja. Alain thanks Ash for this stage, knowing Alain would rise up to a higher new level. He presses his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Charizard. Mairin hopes Mega Charizard will win this battle for Alain. Ash-Greninja charges towards Mega Charizard and uses Double Team, though its illusions get banished by Mega Charizard's Flamethrower. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, which gets negated by Dragon Claw. Ash-Greninja clashes with Mega Charizard, using Aerial Ace against its Dragon Claw, but gets bashed away. Ash feels this pain and has Ash-Greninja use Cut to stop Flamethrower. Mega Charizard fires Blast Burn, so Ash-Greninja uses Water Shuriken on the ground, causing a blast that stops the former attack. While Mega Charizard is distracted, Ash-Greninja uses Aerial Ace, bashing its opponent to the ground. While Bonnie cheers for Ash and Greninja, Alain smiles at this battle. Mairin is glad Alain is enjoying this battle, and so is Professor Sycamore. Alain thanks Ash for this great battle that he is enjoying. However, thinking of Mairin, Alain promised to become the strongest and swears he won't lose to anyone. Thus, Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw and wounds Ash-Greninja, which hurts Ash as well. Tierno and Trevor are amazed Mega Charizard has this much power. While Ash-Greninja stands up, Ash is also thankful to battle a strong opponent like Alain. Knowing this is the end, Ash asks of Alain to have no hard feelings, asking him to come and face the full power they have. Ash-Greninja uses another Cut and collides with Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard tries to attack with Thunder Punch, which Ash-Greninja successfully counters with Water Shuriken and fires the attack, pushing Mega Charizard away. Ash-Greninja summons another Water Shuriken, which glows with a golden light, which amazes Alain. Mega Charizard fires Blast Burn and both Pokémon exchange attacks. After the enormous explosion, both Pokémon are standing. However, Ash-Greninja shifts into the original form as it falls down, defeated. Ash falls down as well, being exhausted by the pain he shared. Mega Charizard roars, as it and Alain won the battle. While Alain strokes Charizard, who shifted to its original form, Ash sees how strong Alain is. Bonnie sees Ash had lost, while Tierno and Shauna comment how close Ash and Greninja were. Sawyer is still impressed by this amazing battle, while Clemont knows this battle was good for Ash. Serena notes Ash is smiling, seeing he was satisfied with giving out his best. Ash lifts Greninja up and expresses his thanks to him and his Pokémon during this battle. Alain thanks Ash, who enjoyed this wonderful battle. Both shake hands in respect; Malva comments there are no winners or losers this time since those two trainers left an honorable feeling to anyone that watched their battle. Team Rocket cries since they are touched by this battle and do not even want to steal Pokémon right now. Mairin is happy Alain won, while Diantha and Sycamore are clapping. The latter wonders if Alain had found the answer through this battle. At the waiting room, Tierno expresses how the battle was great, though Ash apologizes for not meeting their expectations by winning the battle. Sawyer states Ash did give his best, while Clemont points Alain is a really strong trainer with a formidable Charizard. Ash, however, wants to battle more trainers to become stronger. Alain lifts his Poké Ball, seeing Ash made them much more powerful. Still, he is ready to collect Mega Evolution energy some more. Elsewhere, Xerosic gazes at Z-2, who is terrified. Xerosic has the Team Flare Admins start the operation, as a red beam is fired at Z-2. Diantha gives Alain the League Cup, which shows him as a trainer that forged solid bonds with Pokémon and has proved his strength during this tournament. Ash congratulates Alain, while Mairin cries out of joy. She turns to Lysandre, who is gone. The red beam possesses Z-2, while Squishy senses something. Lysandre comes to Xerosic and asks Zygarde to unleash the power on the world. Z-2 distrusts humans, as the pod shatters and the Prism Tower suffers an explosion. Outside the Prism Tower, Z-2 hops on the roof, while Lysandre urges Z-2 to become powerful. The latter emits a pulse and absorbs the Cells, causing red roots to spawn throughout Lumiose City. Clembot and Meyer are terrified and wonder what is going on. As chaos is started throughout the city, Lysandre claims this is the day a new, more beautiful world, will be formed. The roots spawn inside the Kalos League stadium, which terrifies everyone. Squishy comes out of Bonnie's bag and goes away, so Serena, Bonnie and Clemont go after it. Lysandre and Xerosic grin maliciously as Z-2, in its serpent form, with a red aura, stands on top of Prism Tower. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Mega Charizard X (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Bisharp (US) Gallery Ash's friends watching the finals XY131 2.png Pikachu uses the sand to block Charizard's Flamethrower XY131 3.png Charizard defeats Pikachu with Dragon Claw XY131 4.png Team Rocket decides to cheer for Ash XY131 5.png Goodra endures Bisharp's Iron Head XY131 6.png Keanan and the swamp Pokémon watching the finals XY131 7.png Bisharp knocks Goodra out with Guillotine XY131 8.png Bisharp is unable to dodge Greninja's Water Shuriken XY131 9.png Greninja hits Charizard with Cut XY131 10.png Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower to banish Ash-Greninja's illusions XY131 11.png Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw and Ash-Greninja's Cut clash XY131 12.png Ash-Greninja blocks Flamethrower with Cut XY131 13.png Alain thanking Ash XY131 14.png Ash-Greninja blocks Mega Charizard's Thunder Punch with Water Shuriken XY131 15.png Ash-Greninja creates a giant Water Shuriken XY131 16.png Blast Burn and Water Shuriken going for the opponent XY131 17.png Alain won his battle against Ash XY131 18.png Ash congratulates Alain XY131 19.png Team Flare shooting the red beam at Z-2 XY131 20.png Alain receives the League Cup from Diantha XY131 21.png Mairin sees that Lysandre is gone XY131 22.png Z-2 absorbs the Cells XY131 23.png Lysandre looking over Lumiose City XY131 24.png Roots spawning throughout Lumiose City }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon